He's Honest When He's Drunk
by Kiwi Ootori
Summary: Yumichika knows that he has feelings for Ikkaku, but Ikkaku could care less about love. Unless, of course, he is drunk. But are his real feelings seeping through in his drunken actions? (Contains lemon/sex)
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm pretty obsessed with IkkaYumi. I cant get over how perfect they are for each other! So I decided to write a one-shot, because there are not enough IkkaYumi fanfics out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, although I would love to.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

He wasn't sure why he had done it, or how it had happened, but somehow he'd let Ikkaku drag him to a very unseemly and wild pub. Now Yumichika sat at the end of the bar, absentmindedly playing with his cup as he looked over the crowd. Almost everyone there was drunk or getting drunk, but his cup was still full. He had no intention of drinking it all, getting drunk was very ugly, but Ikkaku had bought it for him before he had time to turn it down. It wasn't like he never drank, of course. He enjoyed a good drink every once in awhile too, but this? He wrinkled his nose at the liquid and took a tentative sip. It wasn't what he usually preferred to drink. He managed to swallow it, hoping it would dull his headache, and turned again to find Ikkaku. After a moment of searching, his eyes found him at the other end of the bar with Renji and some of the others, talking and laughing loudly. He also, it seemed, was drunk off his arse. Sighing, Yumichika stood from his seat and began to make his way to his friend, cursing himself for coming and his friend for dragging him there. As he came up to the group, Renji noticed him and grinned.

"Well, I didn't even know you were here! Where were you?" At the mention of the fifth-seats name, Ikkaku turned around.

"I was in the corner at the end of the bar." Yumichika answered dryly, glancing Ikkaku's way. "I'm leaving now, though." He said, turning to leave. "This place reeks and I'll start smelling like sweat and alcohol if I don't leave now." Ikkaku stood from his seat as the other man spoke.

"Fine, if ya wanna go that bad, we'll go." Yumichika eyed the drunk man warily.

"You can stay, if you'd like. I didn't say that 'we' were leaving." Actually, he was glad his friend was leaving with him. He was afraid that if the third-seat drank any more, he'd pass out. That would be sure to embarrass both of them.

"Yeah, whatever." Ikkaku's words were slightly slurred, but he was almost keeping it all under control. "I'm leavin' if you're leavin'." With that, he bid the others goodbye and payed for his drinks, then headed for the door. Yumichika nodded politely at the others at the bar before following Ikkaku and placing his hand on his shoulder to steady him as they walked. He had a feeling the men behind them were saying something about their relationship, but he would deal with that tomorrow. After a lot of sighing and arguing, Yumichika somehow managed to get the very drunk Ikkaku back to their squad and to their room without him passing out. But when he shut the door behind them, he barely had time to turn around before his arms were pinned to the wall and Ikkaku's lips were smashed roughly against his in a drunken kiss. It wasn't as if it wasn't enjoyable, Ikkaku was a good kisser even when he was drunk, but when his hands began to roam over Yumichika's body, he smaller man freed his hands and shoved him away.

"Ikkaku, stop!" After a moment of struggle, Yumichika n=knocked him out and Ikkaku slumped into his arms, out cold. Yumichika groaned and rubbed his head before picking up his friend and carrying him to their room. After putting him onto his futon, he turned and headed for the shower. He could still smell the pub on him and it disgusted him. Shedding his kosode and sash, he stepped into the shower and sighed with relief as he felt the water run over him. His wrists were a bit sore where Ikkaku had grabbed him, and he massaged them gently.

It wasn't like this had never happened before, Ikkaku would come back drunk and Yumichika would have to knock him out and drag him to bed. But every time it happened, he would be tempted to just see how far it would get. Of course, thinking about the consequence in the morning would make him discard the idea quickly, but he couldn't help but wonder. He knew he had feelings for his best friend. He'd known it since they started traveling together. But Ikkaku couldn't be bothered by stupid things like 'love', so the smaller man had stayed quiet, fine with being his friend. Lately, though, he was loosing his resolve. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he washed his hair and finished with the shower, then stepped out and dried off. His body was suddenly exhausted, and he barely managed to get dressed and lie down before he fell into a fitful sleep.

Yumichika woke up early the next morning and quickly dressed before Ikkaku could wake up. He took his time on his hair, though, not even facing Ikkaku after one of his drunken 'attacks' would stop him from not looking beautiful. He was relieved to see Ikkaku still sleeping when he stepped out of the bathroom, not wanting to talk to him right away. With one more glance at his sleeping best friend, he walked from their room and headed to Rangiku's place. They'd planned to meet up this morning anyways, and she would definitely listen to him talk. Surprisingly enough, whatever they talked about stayed between them. As soon as Rangiku opened her door to see him, she shook her head.

"What's wrong with you, Yumichika? You seem so down! And you have a hair out of place!" His eyes widened and his hands went to his hair.

"I do? Where!" She quickly invited him in and gave him a mirror, allowing him to fix his hair.

"So what's the deal? You never have a hair out of place." He sighed and gave her back the mirror, after he fixed his hair, of course, and shook his head.

"It's Ikkaku." At the other mans name, Rangiku sat down and gave him a sympathetic look.

"What happened this time?" She asked softly, listening with rapt attention as Yumichika began to tell her what happened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated, I would love to see what you all think of this story. Hopefully it will only be two or three chapters long, and I cant wait to upload more. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yumichika sipped some of the tea Rangiku had out while he told her about what had happened the night before. She sighed and shook her head understandingly when he finished. "Did this just start happening?" She asked. "You've only recently started telling me about it."

"Well, not really. I mean, he's always gotten drunk and made passes at me, but I think it was just a joke back then. Now... It seems like it's something more." He tugged at the end of his robe, frustrated. "It's so unbeautiful of me, but I'm losing my composure." She leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Maybe he's come to the realization that he's attracted to you, but he only acts on it when he's drunk." Yumichika huffed and made a face.

"That's too damn hard to understand! Why cant he just say it?"

"Why cant you just say it?" Rangiku pointed out. He fell silent for a moment.

"Well... I'm not sure how he feels. I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"See? Maybe he feels the same way! Maybe he just pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and he's only honest with himself when he's drunk." He groaned, setting his cup down on the table in front of him.

"I don't think I can stand anymore of his 'honesty'." She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly what can cheer you up." He looked at her, one eyebrow quirked. "Shopping." She said with a wide smile. He laughed in spite of himself.

"You know me too well."

* * *

Ikkaku woke up to a pounding headache and a sour taste in his mouth. Glancing around, he realized that Yumichika was gone already. He had a sinking feeling that it was because of him that he was gone as he sat up. He must've drank way too much the night before, because he had a terrible hangover and no memory of what happened. For all he knew, the world could've blown up. The room was quiet, still, and smelt of alcohol mixed with Yumichika's cologne. Ikkaku sat still for a moment, thinking. After a couple minutes passed, he got up and walked to the shower.

Yumichika had left out a few of his hair things, and Ikkaku winced when he saw them. His best friend never did that unless he was upset and Ikkaku had a feeling he was the reason for the other man's absence. As he stepped into the shower, he rubbed the back of his neck, something he did often when he was thinking. Today was their day off, and Yumichika never got up early and left on their days off. Unless _that _happened again.

He knew that he'd gotten tipsy a couple weeks ago or so and pretty much attacked his best friend, letting his desires get the best of him. He'd remembered it the next day, when Yumichika left early and avoided him, but he never mentioned it. The same thing happened again and again on days after he'd gotten drunk and lost control of his feelings, and every time, he'd curse himself for doing it. Today was no exception, and he muttered a few curses aloud as he watched the water run down to his feet and away to the drain. He never liked to take long in the shower, even when he was thinking, so he washed off quickly and stepped out. After drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the mirror to look at his reflection. Ugh, he looked hungover. If Yumichika was there, he would be scolding him for not taking proper care of his appearance. Groaning, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. After finding something for his persistent headache, he grabbed something quick to eat and left to see if Kenpachi needed didn't have anything else to do anyways.

He was only a few blocks away when the pink-haired lieutenant bounced onto his back.

"Hey, Baldy! What'cha doin'? Where's Feathers?" He resisted the urge to tell her once again that he was _not _bald and instead answered her questions.

"I was walkin' and mindin' my own business until now. And where Yumichika is, I have no clue and don't care." She looked at him with her big eyes, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Did you two have a fight?" He glared at her.

"What the hell makes you think that?" She giggled.

"Cause you're acting strange without him! You're always with him!" Well, he couldn't really argue with that, they _were_ always together.

"Well, he had somethin' to do today. It's not like we're attached together!" Yachiru just laughed.

"Attached? It's almost like you are! I mean, you guys are together, right?" At her words, Ikkaku sputtered and turned red.

"Together? How'd ya get _that_ idea?!" She tilted her head to the side again, her lips slightly pursed, thinking.

"You aren't? But you guys traveled together and share a room and all that, doesn't that make you...?" She trailed off, but her knew what she was getting at. Rubbing his temples, he closed his eyes and wondered how he'd gotten stuck with her.

"No, we aren't. That just means we're very close friends." She didn't seem like she was buying it, though. Ikkaku was about to tell her to find someone else to bother when he felt his captains reiatsu and turned around to see Kenpachi walking their way.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru flew off of Ikkaku's shoulders and to their captain's shoulders, smiling. "Look, I found Baldy, but Feathers isn't around! Isn't that weird?" Kenpachi looked over at Ikkaku.

"Hey, we've got some newcomers who need training. I know this is your day off, but they're slacking and you're the best person I know to whip their asses back into shape." Ikkaku nodded, happy for the distraction. Yelling at and training newcomers would help him get his mind off the whole situation with Yumichika. But even as he walked away, he found himself thinking about what Yachiru had said. What were he and Yumichika to each other. Were they just good friends, or was there something else there that they both felt?

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! Hopefully I'll wrap this up in the next chapter, but I guess we'll see. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter. Hopefully it will be good!  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains my attempt at lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Yumichika was tired when he got back from the human world with Rangiku, but he was also in a much better mood. They'd found some great sells, and he had a number of bags he was carrying home. The fashions in the human world interested him, and they had some pretty great beauty products that he didn't have, so he always came back with more than he should have bought. He didn't feel bad about it, though. Especially since it had pretty much gotten his mind off Ikkaku for awhile. Now, though, as he stood at their door, hoping Ikkaku wasn't back yet. He wasn't quite ready to talk to him, not yet. He gingerly opened the door, and after a quick peek around, saw that Ikkaku wasn't there yet and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" He said aloud to himself as he put the bags down near his wardrobe. "He probably would have scolded me for buying so much!" He took a few minutes to go through his bags, laying everything out neatly in front of him and sitting back to admire his choices. As he stood up and began to put everything away where he wanted it, his eyes caught on a pair of what were called 'skinny jeans' that he hadn't tried on and he picked them up. He'd tried on another pair of the same size at the store, but he wondered how he looked in this pair. After quickly, and neatly, putting everything else away, he slid off off his robe and donned the pants. Shirtless, he moved to the mirror in the restroom to look at his reflection. But as soon as he stepped foot into the restroom, the door opened and closed with a bang, signalling him that Ikkaku was home.

Yumichika began to panic. What was he going to do, dressed only in a pair of skinny jeans? How was he going to explain _this _situation away? He quickly turned to pretty much run to the bedroom, and almost collided with Ikkaku, who seemed to have the same idea. Startled, Ikkaku stared at him, mouth slightly open, his eyes trailing up and down, taking in everything. Yumichika felt his face warm up as his best friend's eyes roamed over him, and was thankful when Ikkaku finally broke the silence, because his own voice wasn't working.

"Oh, you're back." Ikkaku managed to force out, his lips suddenly dry. Yumichika thought he could smell a hint of alcohol on the other man, but if anything, he was only tipsy. The smell wasn't strong, like normal. Trying to avoid any odd thoughts, the smaller man swallowed to wet his dry throat and managed to speak.

"I am. I went shopping in the real world with Rangiku and found these pants, among other things." Without realizing it, he moved his hips a bit to draw attention to the pants out of habit and saw Ikkaku swallow and watched as a small red blush appeared on his face. Ikkaku's reaction stirred something inside him, and hope sprung up.

"Speaking of _those pants, _what the fuck gave you the idea to put them on_ now?"_ Yumichika made a quick mental note to get more skinny jeans. Ikkaku had seen him naked before, plenty of times, but the skinny jeans seemed to have quite the effect on him. He leaned to the side, a hand on his hip.

"What's wrong with them? I wasn't able to try them on when I bought them, so I thought I'd try them on here." Rangiku's theory about Ikkaku being honest drunk must've been right, because as he said that, Ikkaku looked about ready to shove him against the wall and fuck him right there.

"T-There's nothing wrong!" Ikkaku replied, gritting his teeth. Yumichika took a step forward, testing the waters, and noticed as one of Ikkaku's hands balled up into a fist.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, his eyes watching his friend closely as he spoke. Something seemed to snap inside Ikkaku at that moment and Yumichika found himself pinned to the wall once again, his hands above him.

"You fucking tease." Growled Ikkaku, sending shivers up Yumichika's back. Then, he was kissing him, and there was something about the kiss that was different from the drunken ones before. Yumichika responded quickly, melting into the rough kiss as one of Ikkaku's hands moved down and caught a belt loop, and used it to pull the smaller man towards him. He pulled away suddenly, leaving Yumichika gasping for air, and began to kiss down the side of his partners neck. Somehow, even though his brain was foggy with desire, Yumichika managed to speak.

"Wait! Stop!" At his command, Ikkaku stopped and straightened up to look him in the eyes. "You're just drunk, aren't you? You wouldn't do this sober." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Crying now would be so embarrassing. Ikkaku moved and rested his head on Yumichika's shoulder.

"I'm not drunk. I've got a bit of alcohol in my system, but I'm sure as hell not drunk. Anyone would attack ya, sober or not, if they came in and saw ya dressed like this. Damn it, this pushed me over the edge."

"Only when I'm dressed in these pants, then? No other time?" Ikkaku sighed, although it sounded more like a growl or grunt.

"Fuck no. Do ya know how hard it is to keep my hands off ya every fucking day? When all ya do is make it harder by saying things and flirting with other people?" Yumichika stared at him, his dark eyes wide. Ikkaku's face was red, and he looked embarrassed.

"Wow, I didn't know. Ikkaku, you should really tell me these things." Freeing his hands with a quick jerk, he cupped Ikkaku's face and moved so that they were facing each other. "From now on, don't wait until you're drunk to be honest with yourself. I'll only flirt with you, so in return show your feelings to me openly." He paused before finally saying what he'd wanted to say for so long. "I'm in love with you, Ikkaku." At those words, Ikkaku leaned forward again and captured his lips in a kiss. Yumichika closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ikkaku's neck as the said man ran his fingers though his soft hair. After a moment, Ikkaku broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Yumichika more than happily agreed as Ikkaku easily lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom. They had barely settled down on the futon when Ikkaku started kissing him again, harder and with more desire than before. Yumichika kissed back and shivered as Ikkaku's hands ran down his sides and to his pants. As Ikkaku's fingers danced across his waist, Yumichika moved his hands to Ikkaku's robe and began to tug at it, removing it over his shoulders.

Ikkaku groaned against his lips, then he broke away, leaving Yumichika gasping for breath, and began to kiss and bite down his partners neck and down to his chest. After leaving a few well-sized love bites, his mouth traveled downwards as his hands moved to unzip and unbutton the tight pants. Yumichika gasped as the pants slid from his hips, along with his undergarments, and Ikkaku's hands found his member a moment before his mouth did. Ikkaku's tongue trailed across his warm skin, leaving trails of saliva that seemed to burn in a pleasurable way, and then his mouth was there, and it was all Yumichika could do not to squirm or writhe in pleasure as his lovers mouth worked wonders.

"Ikkaku!" He gasped, sitting up on his elbows and moving his hands down to stop the man. "I cant take this anymore. Just fuck me and stop messing around!" Ikkaku chuckled and moved back to his former position.

"Do you have anything?" Yumichika knew what he meant and flushed.

"Actually, yes. Please don't ask, it was given to me as a joke on my sexuality." He said, pointing to the bottom drawer of his small dresser. Ikkaku got up and moved over to the drawer, and after a moment of rummaging around, he found it and came back.

"Well, I say they did us a favor." He leaned forward and kissed Yumichika again. Yumichika reached up and pulled Ikkaku's robes completely off, his own pants already discarded on the floor. Ikkaku opened the bottle and wet his fingers, then moved his fingers down to his lovers entrance. Yumichika pulled away and bit his lip when Ikkaku's fingers slid into him, and Ikkaku planted a kiss on his neck as comfort and moved his fingers slowly as he worked his way inside. Yumichika glared down at him.

"I'm not a fucking doll, Ikkaku, I can handle pain. Are you going soft?" Ikkaku grinned and slid his fingers out.

"I thought you'd say that." He quickly prepared his cock and Yumichika wrapped his legs around him as he slid in. Yumichika hissed in pain and pleasure as Ikkaku slammed into him, not giving him any time to get used to him. The pain was gone in a second and replaced by a burning pleasure all over his body as he threw his head back. Ikkaku seemed to like his reaction, because he leaned forward and seemed to speed up the pace. Yumichika had never had sex that felt so painfully and pleasurably _amazing. _He'd had sex plenty of times before, but nothing compared to this, to Ikkaku, to the heat.

"Fuck me *gasp* harder, Ikkaku!" Wrapping his arms around his lover, he felt his nails dig into the other mans back. Ikkaku growled in response and he gripped Yumichika's hips harder.

"Damn it, Yumichika." He growled lowly, almost snarling. Yumichika was sure he was going to have a couple bruises the next day, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was so close, so close, and judging from Ikkaku's erratic breathing, he was too. Suddenly, Ikkaku thrust in and hit _that spot, _and Yumichika bucked his hips up and threw back his head.

"Ikkaku!" He yelled, forgetting momentarily about everything else as his nails dug even deeper into the flesh on Ikkaku's back. He felt his body twitch and let out what he would swear later was _not _a whine. "I'm so close, Ikkaku!" He gasped, moving his hips in time with Ikkaku's thrusts. Ikkaku moved so that he hit the bundle of nerves every time he thrust in, and Yumichika felt his muscles go slack as he came with a shout. Ikkaku groaned and after a moment, came himself, unable to handle the sudden tightness around his cock.

"Fuck, Yumi!" He growled, burying his face in the smaller mans shoulder as he came. As both of their orgasms came to an end, Ikkaku slumped over Yumichika and closed his eyes. Yumichika looked at the sweaty and peaceful face beside him and smiled softly, moving one of his hands to the other mans face. Ikkaku's eyes opened slowly and he pulled himself up and rolled over, then turned and wrapped his arms around his lover and bury his face in the other mans shoulder. Sighing softly, Yumichika reached out and grabbed the formerly-discarded blanket and pulled it over them.

Ikkaku was never one of too many words, so Yumichika really hadn't expected any dirty talk like he'd had in the past. And really, he preferred it this way. Just having Ikkaku was enough, at times like this, they didn't need to talk to each other to reach that high. He knew it would probably happen sometime in the future, when he was trying to get Ikkaku's attention, but right then, there was really no reason for excessive words. Although, he thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Ikkaku's arms, there were a few words he wanted to hear him say.

Then, just when Yumichika was about to drift off, Ikkaku's lips moved against his neck and he felt the other mans breath on his neck.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well, that was my attempt at yaoi lemon. Just want to put in that I typed this in my living room with my entire family around me because I had nowhere else to go. Please give me some slack. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review, because I would love to know how I did! Thanks again!**


End file.
